Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel
Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel is the third episode of SIMGM's Glee spoofs, and the third episode overall. Plot The episode opens with Quinn asking Finn if he's sure he wants to make out with her. She states that it's exactly the same thing that she did to him before, only he's Puck and Sam is him. Finn persuades her that it is not a bad thing to do, and she believes him, queuing a makeout session. However, their makeout is interrupted by Sam who's standing at the other end of the stage, watching everything. Quinn convinces Sam that she was saving Finn's life by warming his cold lips and stopping him from getting hypothermia, and Sam says Quinn's his hero, leaving the two alone. In Glee club, as soon as Rachel walks into the room, everyone in the club except for Finn, insult her about her clothing choices and general attitude, started by Santana. Rachel has had enough of the constant insults and decides she is going to stand up for herself, proving that they can dish the hate but they cannot take it when it is aimed at them. Rachel continues to say that nothing will ever bring her down, and when she's famous on Broadway and her name is in lights all over New York City, they'll be sorry that they were ever mean to her in high school. However, it turns out that all of this did not actually happen, and it was all in Rachel's head. Santana is sitting in the library with Sam, where he tells her that he's pretty sure Quinn is cheating on him. Santana knows that this is true, and is shocked that it took him that long to work it out. It then cuts to Sam in the library with Quinn earlier in the day, telling her that he is not stupid. Quinn does not look impressed at all, he says that he believes what she told him in the auditorium, but he has suspicions that there's something going on between her and Finn. Sam says that he wants Quinn and Finn to kiss to prove that nothing is going on between the two, which she's fine with, but that makes her think that he is either dumb, or has some weird fetish that she doesn't know about. Quinn makes out with Finn in the hallway once again, and Sam says he doesn't see a spark, however Quinn and Finn don't stop making out. Back to Santana and Sam, and Santana tells Sam that they should randomly date for no good reason, while Sam goes around not knowing that she's secretly/obviously in love with her best friend Brittany, which Sam says sounds like a cool idea. Rachel and Finn are alone in a hallway, and Finn tells Rachel that no matter what anyone else says she's a star, but she doesn't believe him because whenever someone's teasing her, Finn never does anything. Finn says she's being really out of character for asking him why he can't say nice stuff about her when there are people around, but Rachel continues on to say they are all out of character this season for one reason or another, using Artie as an example as he stands up to get a drink from the vending machine. Sam breaks up with Quinn in the hallway, by telling her that Santana has shown him the light and they're now dating, mainly because he knows she won't cheat on him like Quinn did. Quinn still doesn't understand why they're breaking up and continues to question it even after he leaves. Mike, Artie and Puck have no idea why they are suddenly friends, and are looking around outside when they see Mercedes flying an airplane with a large sign that says 'Tater Tots' hanging from the back of it to end the episode. Cast Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans Absent Cast Members * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck, Sam and Will * The Boss' Sister as Tina * The Boss' Brother as Finn, Brittany, Mercedes and Artie Trivia * Kurt did not appear in this episode. * There is a possibility that this is a spoof of the episodes Silly Love Songs and Comeback respectively, though this has not been confirmed. * When re-uploaded the name changed from 'Glee Season 2 Spoof Episode 3' to 'Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel' the official episode name. Gallery Quinnand Finn.jpg FuinnMakingOut.jpg Sam.jpg FuinnCaught.jpg AngrySam.jpg Gleeclub.jpg Rachelwalkingin.jpg InsultingSantana.jpg SadHurtRachel.jpg AngryRachelSnaps.jpg Tinaconfusefed.jpg SmilingHemo.jpg CryingSantana.jpg PleasedRachel.jpg Hallwaymeeting.jpg ConfusedRachel.jpg FinnHallway.jpg ArtieOutOfChair.jpg LibraryMeeting.jpg Makingout.jpg SamQuinnHallway.jpg CourtYard.jpg ArtieLookingAtSky.jpg Sky.jpg MercedesPlane.jpg AirplaneSign.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos